Do I Dare?
by iridescent skies
Summary: The Revolution is in sight and closing in on Enjolras, but so is Aimee.
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Paris were far from warm as the night fell upon the darkening city, the wind growing with strength every passing minute although it didn't seem to quite bother Aimee.  
Perhaps this was because she had grown accustomed to the harsh winters that Paris had been given over the years, or maybe she had grown numb with the cold and couldn't bring herself to feel the harsh breeze against her cheeks any longer.  
Many people would take a look at the young woman and feel pity, others would curl their noses up in disgust at such a being allowed on their streets within the day, although she had seemed to have tuned out their opinions.  
Growing up alone, she had become extremely _streetwise_, as some would call it, and knew her way around the entire city, she didn't need anybodies help or protection because she, quite simply, believed she could fend for herself.  
She knew where to go and where not to go, she knew of occasional shelter and warmth and she knew where she could get food - although she seldom ever went.  
She would take nothing unless it was earned by herself.  
Although do not be fooled, she wasn't completely alone - she had friends, very few, but they existed.  
Her closest, some would say '_best'_ friend was Eponine, a fellow gamin like herself.  
They had met a few years prior but had been close ever since, and through 'Ponine she had met Marius. The boy that Eponine had fawned over since her youth, and was even nicknamed '_Marius' Shadow'_.  
Marius was, of course, a bourgeois boy as his grandfather was extremely wealthy, although like Aimee herself, he would not take a thing he hadn't well earned. She considered Marius a good friend.  
Through Marius she had met some of Les Amis de l'ABC, although she was not always friendly with them.  
The only members she really knew well were Grantaire, the always merry alcoholic and her closest childhood friend, besides Eponine, Enjolras.  
But they were as far as her relationships went with people, she was shy and didn't say much unless you knew her.

Aimee smiled as she could faintly hear the cries of agreement and excitement from the Café at the end of the street and knowing that it was her friends she made the internal decision to go and see what all the fuss was about.  
She knew that Enjolras was planning a revolution and was dead set on it becoming reality, and she agreed with his cause; the underclassmen of Paris were not being treated with the respect and dignity that they deserved.  
She reached the door and pushed it open slightly, shivering from the rush of heat that hit her freezing body.  
A number of heads turned away from Enjolras' speech to see who was entering, but all smiled when she did - although she wasn't friends with them all, they all protected her as if she were there sister, along with Eponine and her younger brother Gavroche.  
Enjolras stopped speaking to look at her also.  
''Friends - we shall continue this in tomorrows meeting! Remember to meet here at the same time, do not be late!'  
And with that, he hopped off of the table he was standing on and bustled over to the shivering girl.  
''Aimee what are you doing here?'' she smiled and looked up at her childhood friend.  
''Well I could hear you lot from the end of the street and I decided to come and see what you were all so happy about, care to share?''  
Enjolras shook his head and laughed.  
''The Revolution is just coming together very well, that is all Aimee''  
''You know I don't support you fighting Enjolras - even if I do support your cause!''  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.  
''Were fighting so people _like_ you_, _and_ you_ yourself can have a better life. Please don't begrudge it_''  
_Aimee sighed and shook his hands off.  
''Fine, but when you get injured don't come running to me! I told you so!''  
Enjolras couldn't help but smile at this, he knew her words were not meant to be serious.  
''Are you staying with Eponine tonight?'' he changed the subject, she shook her head.  
''No, her bloody father is making her work herself silly tonight. I'll find somewhere else, perhaps stay with Marius if I can find him''  
''Marius is at his Grandfathers if I remember correctly, you could stay with me for the night if you'd like? You know I don't like you on the streets at night''  
''I can survive perfectly fine on my own _Alexandre Enjolras_! I don't need smothering!''  
''I'm not saying you can't mademoiselle, but for my own sanity just for tonight?''  
She sighed and shook her head.  
''Just for tonight''

Once she reached Enjolras' small apartment on Rue De La Monnaie and was astounded at what was inside.  
She'd never been inside his apartment before, she'd only ever took shelter with Marius and Eponine and she was used to her surroundings there.  
She smiled at the amount of books that were spread out on the desk, bookshelves and even on the floor - with his school work somewhere among them.  
There was a sofa pushed beside the back wall near the window and a fire opposite with a rug in the middle of the floor, the French flag pinned up opposite with pride.  
Aimee couldn't help but grin at his love for his country.  
''Do you need to freshen up?'' he asked her, shrugging off his signature red jacket and placed it on the chair by his desk, Aimee nodded a little.  
''Would that be okay? Marius always allows me-''  
''Of course it is'' he laughed, cutting her off.  
''The bathroom is through that door - let me know when you're finished'' he smiled.  
She nodded and made no haste to get in there quickly, oh how she was looking forward to this.  
Of course she tried to be clean and stay clean as much as possible, but it was hard.  
Her and Eponine occasionally asked Marius if they could use his bathtub, and although he said yes every time, they did not wish to be a constant bother and could put up with being a little grotty for a while, after all they had been all their lives.

Once the water had filled, she pulled her matted blonde hair from the knot she had tied it up in, trying to disguise the grease a little, and rid herself of her makeshift dress.  
She'd be lying if she said that it didn't feel good to be completely clean for once, to not have to walk around constantly freezing cold. It was nice to be warm.  
Once she had finished, she picked up the towel that was lying beside the bath and wrapped it round her and grimaced as she looked at the brown water.  
''Enjolras'' she called, earning a little 'yeah' from the next room.  
''Do you have anything I can put on? I'm sorry to be a bother''  
A moment later a hand came through the door holding a shirt and some underwear.  
''I'm sorry, I know its nothing for a lady but I'm afraid I have nothing else''  
''Its no bother, thank you monsieur''

For the first time in a long time, Aimee slept warm in a proper bed for the night - with nobody wanting something of her that she didn't want to give.  
And she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

''Are you in the streets with Marius again today Enjolras?''  
It was early morning and Aimee and Enjolras had both risen with one thing on their minds. The Revolution.  
''Indeed we are, Lamarques condition is worsening, apparently he will not last the week out but people are starting to listen Aimee!'' he laughed in disbelief.  
Aimee sighed.  
''Surely there is something the doctors can do, they can't just leave him to die!''  
''He's too sick now, they've done all they can. And when he passes, pray god, that is when we shall strike''  
The expression on the young woman's face was that of despair.  
''Enjolras you cant! Its too dangerous, you and Marius could get hurt! You could _die!''  
_He laughed and pulled on his red blazer.  
''You fret too much mademoiselle, have faith. We shall not fail'' although deep within him, he knew that he would not survive to see his plan through, though he couldn't bring himself to tell the young woman; although he was sure she already knew this herself and refused to believe it.  
She nodded and took a deep breath.  
''I shall be out of your hair by the time you get back Alexandre, I'm sure Eponine would be glad of the company again, poor girl''  
''You know that I do not mind you staying here Aimee, the only woman in my life is Patria of course, but I will not have a young lady such as yourself on the streets of Paris at night''  
''I know this, and I thank you very much for your hospitality but I must be heading off''  
He nodded, pulling her in for a slight hug.  
''You're more than welcome to come back okay _petite dame''  
_Aimee laughed at her childhood nickname, he hadn't called her it in years.  
''Oui je sais Enjay''  
He chuckled and left the building, leaving her alone in the apartment for the first time.  
Aimee was not nosy, nor was she rude - but she found herself looking around his desk for a while, not in a malicious way but curiously.  
Although she had known the young man since she was but the age of 10, she had never really ever entered his personal life, she was always there in the background.  
She never minded though, she was quite proud to be a part of this brave and courageous man's life - he had no time for women that were not his Patria, but he seemed to always find time for her and occasionally even Eponine, and for that she was thankful.  
She had never learned to read so there was no danger of her finding things she shouldn't, none of them would make sense to her even if she had because of her lack of education, her eyes lingered on some of the sketches she found.  
She never knew he could draw. _How funny_, she thought.  
They were good too, there were a few of the boys in the café and she recognized Grantaire with his trustful bottle of wine in hand, there were even some of the rich men from the university Enjolras attended, some of what he believed his beloved 'Patria' would look like as a real, living human being, but then she came across another.  
It was of her.  
Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion but she smiled slightly, she was flattered although the drawing had shown her in one of her worse states.  
She placed the images back to where she found them and slowly made her way back out of the apartment into the familiar comfort of the streets of Paris once more to see if there was an opportunity to pick somebodies pocket or two.

She hadn't headed straight to the café that night, not that she couldn't hear the boys anyway, but stayed with Eponine in the small room they both tried to pay for, _tried_ being the operative word.  
There was no furniture in this room but two mattresses' and a blanket on the floor, they shared these.  
Aimee never pitied herself though, she knew there were people on the streets living much worse lives than she and she had no right to complain - if things ever got too bad her and 'Ponine would have friends to fall back on if times were desperate, not that she ever would. Even though she'd never admit it, it was nice to be comforted now and again.

''Have you heard anything on the state of Lamarque, Aimee?'' the small blonde woman nodded.  
''Enjolras told me this morning that they do not think he is going to last the week''  
''Enjolras? Were you not here last night?''  
''No, he made sure that I was not on the streets. Not that I know why he should care so much, we haven't spoken much since he became infatuated with the idea of overthrowing the state''  
Eponine shook out a laugh and nodded in agreement.  
''I understand, are you planning on fighting with them?''  
''Of course, I'll be damned if I sit here and do nothing 'Ponine. They need me, they need both of us even if they wont say so!''  
''You know they won't allow it Aimee, after all we're only gamine's to them anyway, but if you go then so will I''  
The two girls shared a smile, happy that they still had each other.

A couple of days past and the well being of Lamarque worsened even more, he would pass within the next few days and Aimee was terrified.  
''Marius!'' she called, spotting him pass her in the streets - he turned toward her with a smile.  
''Aimee, I haven't seen you in a long while I know but I really must be going-'' he tried to walk away but the young woman grabbed his arm and pulled him back with a laugh.  
''Before you run off, why are you so happy? Have you become a lovesick fool Marius?''  
He shook his head, laughed and looked at the floor before looking her back in the eye.  
''Aye, I believe I have mademoiselle''  
''Who is this woman?'' Aimee asked, a part of her hoping that it was Eponine that had made the bourgeois boy so happy but couldn't disguise the little bit of disappointment in her when it was not.  
''I do not know!'' he laughed, ''Eponine told me that she will show me were she is living later on this evening - can you believe it Aimee?!''  
He grabbed her hands and swung her round in circles, making Aimee shriek with laughter.  
''Do be careful Marius'' she told him once she had straighten herself out. ''You know how Enjolras is about this revolution, its important to him. You gave him your word and that should always come first being that he is your best friend after all''  
He nodded and begun to walk away.  
''I know Aimee, I'm doing all that I can''  
She let the young man go and be happy and decided to see how the others were doing.  
''Ah who do we have here?'' she groaned internally at the closeness of the voice.  
''Montparnasse, I do believe I have told you to stay away from me'' he chuckled, brushing a hand against her neck.  
''That's not what you were telling me the other night''  
''I had no choice I needed the money''  
''There's no time for lies my little whore, I know you enjoyed yourself'' his lips scraping the skin on her back. She squirmed. ''Oh how sad it must be for you, Aimee. Having nobody, having nothing''.  
''I'll scream, don't you think I wont'' she spat at him whilst trying to ignore the dull pain in her stomach as to where he was gripping her tight.  
Montparnasse burst out into a fit of laughter.  
''Please, do you really believe that the members of this _loving_ public are going to come and help a poor little whore such as your self, _vous ne pouvez pas courir salope''_ he whispered venomously into her ear and walked away.  
Aimee took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, blinking away the tears and continued to walk towards the café.

She had no need to tell anybody of this encounter, it happened quite a few times and she knew that it would continue.  
Aimee fought her own battles.


	3. Chapter 3

''The time is coming, the moment to act is soon!'' Enjolras raised his voice so that he could be heard from the back of the café Musain, the students all yelled noises of agreement, fists in the air.  
Aimee scoffed from the back of the room where she stood watching.  
_How dare he come and tell us how to kill ourselves for a lost cause!  
_She had fought with him over this the morning before, she hadn't returned to his small apartment that night. She was getting too attached to the warmth of a fire, to the comfort of food.  
She didn't need that.  
''We raise our flags at the funeral of General Lamarque, our uprising shall start there!''  
Aimee couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of this situation, her friends were willing to get themselves killed for a _Revolution_ that would never succeed.  
''You're writing yourselves a death wish!'' She called, a hush of silence filled the room and even the constantly drunk Grantaire was staring with his mouth open a little.  
Enjolras looked down from the table that he had stood himself upon and found the girl hovering at the back.  
''You're talking nonsense, _mademoiselle_''  
''The hell I am! You're standing here preaching to your _precious_ followers that are willing to die in your name! There are _lives_ at stake Enjolras! The people will not rise, this revolution will fail and I am telling you this with all the certainty in my heart'' she spat, walking slowly up to where he stood so that she was now directly below the bourgeois.  
''And why is that?'' he asked calmly, never a good sign.  
''Because you're standing on a marble table for goodness sake! Do you honestly think the people in the slums of this damned place are going to listen to a bourgeois, of all people, telling them how to live their lives! You are telling the men, the main source of income, to fight and get themselves killed!''  
''Aimee it is not-''  
''Yes it is'' she cut him off, ''you do not go and preach to people who know how bad their situation is already, people do not like to be talked _at. _And although you are of a higher class, you really are no better than the rest of them''  
''Will you show me?'' he asked politely.  
Aimee was taken aback by this, she was only setting herself up for an argument and self defense - she was not prepared to take a childhood friend to the dirty, damp and cold slums of St. Michel.  
''Well.. I could. I suppose.'' she stuttered, fiddling with the hem of her fraying belt.  
''Thank you'' he muttered, hopping off of the marble table that he was _indeed_ standing on.

* * *

''Is this it?'' Enjolras muttered, walking side by side with Aimee through a dark alleyway. She shook her head.  
''No, this is just a shortcut. Keep your wits about you though, the streets get dangerous at night''  
He took in her advice and though he would never admit this to himself; he was petrified.  
As they came to the end of the walkway, a shadow emerged from the corner.  
''Ow much for the girl?'' it grabbed Aimees arm and she shrieked a little in surprise; Enjolras suppressed a growl.  
''She isn't for sale'' he spoke through gritted teeth, the shadow emerged into the light and an old man came into view smiling widely.  
''I'll give ye' a good price for 'er. Pretty little thing'' he tutted, stroking Aimee's face.  
''I'll tell you one last time sir, let go of the dame. _Now_.'' Enjolras spat at the man, pulling out a pocketknife from the inside of his jacket.  
The man let go of Aimee and shoved her into Enjolras, who stumbled a little.  
''Fine, keep yer whore''  
Aimee stood in shock but breathed out a sigh of relief, a thankful look in her eye to Enjolras.  
''_M__aison douce à la maison, monsieur''_

''Are you sure you're alright?'' He asked as he followed quickly behind her brisk walk, Aimee sighed.  
''Enjolras, I am fine'' she answered through gritted teeth.  
''But you don't look-'' ''I. Am. Fine''  
Enjolras stopped talking and walked in silence alongside the young girl, sneaking glances at her when she was not looking.  
He had never fancied a woman that was not his Patria, women were too much of a distraction when he had his friends lives in his hand but right now he was overcome with the sudden feeling that he needed to protect this girl that he had known since he was a young boy. He wasn't quite sure if he liked it.  
She had looked after herself all those years, she knew what she was doing and he just found himself liking that about her. She wasn't needy.  
''I come here sometimes'' she almost whispered sitting on a step, he sat down beside her. ''If you're quiet enough, nobody notices you''  
''Do you not find that sad?'' he asked her, pleading for an honest answer.  
''I suppose some people might, but not myself. I like not being seen, its a good thing around here anyway'' they sat in silence for a while, enjoying the comfort until Enjolras spoke up.  
''Why do you do it?''  
''Do what?''  
''Live here, you know full well you and Eponine could live with any of the ABC boys, they love you both'' Aimee chuckled.  
''I was not brought up to live off my friends' welfare Enjolras, and I'd miss it out here. As dangerous as it is, it's home'' Enjolras couldn't argue with that.  
''But what about earlier? And that man?''  
''Its not a rare thing m'sieur, things like that happen everyday''  
''Please tell me you are joking?!'' he looked shocked.  
''I'm afraid not, though I appreciate your concern''  
''You've never gone to such lengths have you Aimee?'' he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder only to get it shrugged off moments later.  
''Of course I have, I'd give you all of the money I earn for you to find a single _gamin_ here that is still pure and untainted''  
''-And Eponine?'' Aimee only nodded.

''And Eponine''


	4. Chapter 4

It was long into the morning when Enjolras finally departed from his female friend, it seemed that they had gotten into a deep conversation and neither seemed to realize that, whilst they sat in the dark on the muddy step, the whole of Paris had gone to rest for the evening and hadn't stirred a wink.  
He could feel the brisk cold air that brushed against his face and shivered a little, wrapping his arms around his chest for warmth.  
The sun was starting to rise now, and only then did he realize that he had been up all night and will surely stay awake until the early hours of the next morning. He sighed.  
Although Enjolras believed fiercely in his cause and had no doubt that he would carry it through, he felt himself growing restless at night with worry and had been getting less and less sleep as the days went on.  
The light was starting to find its way through the cracks between the buildings now and he could hear the rustlings of the animals on street corners and in alleyways.  
He loved this, he loved how you could _almost_ believe that the city was not tainted by the monarchy and was free of the troubles, just because there was a lack of people on the streets.  
Its funny how a time of day could effect the entire mood of a human being.

It took him a good while to get to his apartment, he hadn't realized that in his tour of the slums, they had wandered so far off. It really was a different world.  
Enjolras sighed as he took a seat on his sofa and rubbed his eyes with tiredness. Judging by the light of the sun he had only a few hours until his classes at University would begin, and he had notes to finish before then. He wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.  
He grabbed a sheet of paper from his desk and began writing as soon as his pen hit the paper, though he wasn't writing his notes for school anymore though he knew he should have.  
The thing is, he wrote things down in the spur of the moment - whatever came into his head would be placed on the paper and he'd make sense of them all later on, perhaps turn them into public speakings. He needed all the material that he could get and his mind seemed to be giving it to him without him realizing.  
Though before he knew it, he placed his pen on the desk next to him and laid his head on his sheet of paper. A five minute nap never hurt anyone.

* * *

Unknown to Enjolras, it had been a good few hours longer than his 'five minute nap' intended to be, and as he stirred in his sleep he remembered this.  
''_Merde!_'' he swore, throwing his body back in his chair. He ran his hands through his head of blonde curls then rubbed his face, he was shattered.  
Gathering up his satchel, he placed his books inside and threw on his signature red jacket.  
There would be no point in heading to the University now, he had surely missed his classes and he didn't feel like trying to muster up the excuse to his professor in such a state.  
''_Monsieur, I apologize profoundly you see I was out all night with a gamine, a street rat, she was showing me around for my pointless revolution!''  
_He let out a hearty laugh at his imagination. No, he would have to make up some other excuse the following morning, now was not the time.  
Avoiding all things school related, he did what he knew and made his way to something he loved and trusted in best. The Café.

* * *

''Mon Ami, are you alright?'' Grantaire asked his close friend, showing a look of concern. He placed an arm on his shoulder.  
The young drunk noticed that Enjolras was not as put together as he usually was and this threw him off. He was used to a headstrong, heartfelt young man. The man that sat before him was tired, aged and incoherent. Enjolras nodded.  
''Oui, I am okay. I need to get my mind in check, is all! Have you rounded up the rest of them?'' he asked, trying to liven himself up the littlest bit.  
Grantaire gave him a look of disaprovel.  
''You're wearing yourself thin, Enjolras. You need to rest, this revolution is all you seem to worry about lately''  
''I have to worry about it Grantaire, your lives are at risk! If you die, the blood will be on my hands!''  
''Oh don't be stupid'' he scoffed, ''if they were not ready to follow you then they wouldn't be here at all. They believe in you, and they believe in your cause''  
''You don't''  
''No, you're right. I don't. But I believe in you, mon ami. I mean, you are my bons ami after all'' he grinned. Enjolras smiled slightly.  
''Rest. Go and get some sleep, Courfeyrac can take today's meeting. You're no good to us all like this''  
Grantaire pulled him up by his arm and motioned him towards the backroom and once Enjolras was inside he shut the door after him.

''Do not come out until you have been to sleep Enjolras, _beaux reves_

* * *

**_At last I actually make some form of contact with my readers, hello!  
Three chapters in and I'm really excited as to where this is going, I apologize for the fact that there isn't really a large story line as of yet, I'm trying to portray the characters in a way that is true to the Musical and the Book; which is proving harder than I first thought.  
But never the less, I hope you all enjoy it so far and please let me know what you think on it all._**

**_XO, _**

**_Tam _**


	5. Chapter 5

The fog had built up in the city of Paris and the weather was growing worse by the second, a storm was coming it seemed.  
The pavements had grown extremely slippery with the rain, the building tops were not able to seen and the wind had picked up increasingly; this earned an aggravated sigh from the two street rats on the corner.  
''Eponine, there is absolutely no way to make it back to our room you know that!'' Aimee cried, throwing her arms in the air.  
''Yes I'm aware of that fact Aimee, where do you suppose we go?!'' the brunette fought back.  
''There's always the café, I know for a fact the boys do not leave there 'till the early hours - we could stay with them and listen to their plans if we're quiet enough and do not get in the way'' she suggested, Eponine shrugged and nodded a little - shivering from the rain that had soaked them both to the skin.  
''I suppose so''

As they entered the old building at the end of the next street, Aimee could feel the stench of alcohol hit her nostrils and she was hit back a little.  
''-the time to strike is nearing, men! Are you ready to fight with us!?''  
Aimee was not expecting Courfeyrac to be standing on a table talking to his friends beneath him, that was Enjolras' job and she felt herself frown a little in concern. Where was he?  
Her and Eponine went their separate ways and sat in different areas, the boys had turned to them when they had entered so they were aware of their presence and their empty stares showed that they had no objection so the girls took it as an open invitation to come inside.  
Eponine sat beside Marius, who smiled at her in greeting, and Aimee went to sit beside, the ever so slightly tipsy, Grantaire.  
Shedding herself of her soaking shawl, she leaned over to the drunk young man - that had also become a very good friend - and whispered into his ear.  
''Mon ami, where is Enjolras?'' he smiled at her and his eyes drifted over to the door out back.  
''I sent him to get some sleep, he was almost unconscious at his desk'' he tutted and shook his head, ''works himself too hard, that one''  
Aimee nodded in agreement and chuckled a little.  
''May I go and see him?''  
''By all means, _chéri_''  
She muttered a small thank you as his attention turned to his friend at the front once more, and she slipped behind the crowd into the door behind the stairs.

Her eyes wandered to the small bed in the corner, and just like Grantaire had told her, Enjolras lay sleeping with the blankets tucked tightly to his chin and he was snoring ever so softly. She chuckled a little.  
Could it be that she might be falling for the young revolutionary? _Ridiculous, _she shook the thought from her head immediately.  
It was true that he was working himself too hard, one man could not handle this much pressure alone and although she genuinely did believe in her good friend's cause of action - she _knew_ from the bottom of her heart that the people of France were too scared to rise against the government. People were too scared to _die. _And she didn't blame them because she was as well.  
She could only hope and pray that things ended well for her and her friends.  
''Aimee is that you?'' she jumped a little at the voice, then chuckled.  
''Oui, I just came to see if you were alright seeing as you're not leading tonight's meeting - I thought something had happened-'' ''_Merde_!''  
Enjolras jumped from the bed, throwing the blankets off of himself making Aimee jump three foot into the air.  
''_Christ ci-dessus Enjolras!'' _she cried, clutching her chest.  
This stopped him from running out the door and he gave a hearty laugh, for a few moments Aimee stood there with a straight face but whilst she stood watching the young man laugh, _really laugh_, she cracked a smile and began laughing herself.  
Before they knew it they were both in hysterical laughter for no reason in particular, both unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

''Eponine!'' Marius called from across the street.  
Eponine, Aimee and Enjolras were standing on the street corner in small conversation after seeing each other in passing and they all laughed when their friend had come to join them also.  
Eponine turned around and smiled at the young bourgeois,''Good morning Marius''.  
Aimee and Enjolras also said good morning, waiting for Marius who was yet to speak.  
''Eponine, I need you to deliver something for me - could you do that?'' Eponine slightly nodded, earning a disproving look from Aimee and a confused one from Enjolras.  
''Mon ami, what do you need that has to be delivered so urgently?'' Enjolras placed an arm on his friends shoulder, laughing a little.  
''A letter to my dearest beloved'' he paused and looked at the confused face of his friend, ''Cosette of course!''  
Enjolras let the information process before he spoke again; he had never loved before, at least he thought, so he was not sure whether to have a stern word with his young friend or to just let him be. He gave a curt nod.  
''She will not get in your way?''  
''What are you on about?'' Marius asked, confused.  
''With our meetings, you will continue coming?''  
He stumbled over his words, ''I.. Well.. I.. Oh.. Yes of course!'' he finished, Enjolras' eyebrow raised.  
''Good call, mon ami'' he laughed and patted his friends shoulder.  
''Right mademoiselles, Marius, I must be heading off I suppose - I have lectures to attend'' he grunted slightly and made it quite obvious that he would not have been there in his free will.  
The two young women laughed and wished the man a good day, whilst Eponine skipped away into the crowded streets clutching Marius' envelope, dodging people on the way as if it was easily lost.  
Before Marius could leave, Aimee grabbed his arm and looked into his eye.  
''Marius Pontmercy, I swear before God that if you hurt 'Ponine you will have me to answer to. Do you understand?''  
His eyes widened a little but nodded in return.  
''Why of course, though I'd never hurt Eponine. Ever'' Aimee scoffed and began to walk away.  
''Have a good day, m'sieur''


	6. Chapter 6

''Aimee, would you give me your opinion on this?'' Enjolras questioned the petite blonde that sat beside him soundlessly. She nodded as he began to read it out to her.  
''_People of France, your country needs you!  
There are many, many problems with the government. It is corrupt, do not stand for this. Fight for your Patria for she is the only woman to-''_the young man was cut off by a loud boyish laugh that accompanied a small boy no older than the young age of eleven. He ran into the room and threw himself on to Aimee, giving her a tight hug.  
She laughed aloud, a little in shock, but also pulled the little boy closer to her.  
''Who are you hiding from, little Gavroche?'' Enjolras asked him, extremely amused. The young boy hid his head in the woman's shoulder and laughed.  
''You can't let 'ep know I'm 'ere alrigh'?'' the young boy mumbled and Aimee frowned.  
''What have you done to her Gav?'' Gavroche giggled again.  
''Gav''  
''I may ha' told Monsieur Marius that she was a little' bit in love with 'im, I didn't mean 'nuffin by it, swear!''  
''Gavroche!'' Aimee frowned, hushing the small gamine off of her lap. She ruffled the boys hair. ''Go and say sorry to your sister!'' he went to protest but was stopped with a firm ''_Now''_.  
Enjolras looked at the scene in front of him with a smile on his face. Aimee truly was a wonderful person, beneath all the dirt and the grime there most likely was an extremely beautiful woman too. _Not that she isn't beautiful already, you stupid fool._ He found himself thinking.  
As the little boy finally left the room after a stern talking too, Enjolras turned to his best friend.  
''Shall I carry on?'' she nodded.

* * *

The men were merry with the spirits they were downing one after the other, Eponine and Aimee were sitting by themselves in the back as they usually would to keep out of harms way, Grantaire was up at the desk with Enjolras and Combeffere was waiting at the door for Gavroche's return. Everything was as calm as it could've been in the café Musain.  
Moments passed and Enjolras stepped up to speak to the rest of the students as part of the routine, and once he'd finished they would all go back to drinking wine to celebrate and even Enjolras, their ever so serious leader, would join in on the festivities and conversation and so it would repeat.  
''Mes Amis" he greeted, smiling at them all.  
As he was about to begin, the door burst open to reveal, a slightly pink, Marius. Enjolras frowned.  
''Marius''  
Grantaire ignored the silence that had filled the room and let out a heart laugh, holding out a bottle to the young flushed man.  
''Some wine and say, whats going on?''  
Marius looked down and mumbled something, causing a groan from the drunk. ''Speak louder!''  
''One minute there and.. then she was gone?'' it came out as a question, he was confused. Grantaire grinned.  
''Is Marius in _love_ at last?!'' he then proceeded to hum some sort of tune, purposely mocking the young man before him. The other students started to join in too, causing Marius to laugh and look down in embarrassment; whilst in the back of the room Aimee put a comforting hand on her close friends shoulder.  
''Enough!'' Enjolras shouted with a face of disgust. ''It is time for us to decide who we are, friends! Do we really just want to sit and fight for a night at the _Opera_ instead!?'' they all disagreed quietly.  
''Its the blood of angry men we fight for, we can do this. We can change their minds!'' The blonde walked over to Marius and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
''You told me this wouldn't get in the way, Marius. I do not doubt you mean it well, but our little lives don't count at all anymore!'' Marius placed his hand on his friends for a second and nodded. ''I know''  
''FOR GODS SAKE WILL YOU LISTEN ALREADY?!'' Combeffere shouted from the doorway, Gavroche beside him clinging to his arm.  
''General Lamarque is dead!'' the young urchin said loudly, a silence ushered over the busy room.  
Eponine and Aimee made their way to the front now, Eponine stood in between her brother and Marius and Aimee walked to Enjolras' side where he quietly put his hand in hers and she squeezed it for comfort.

This wasn't unusual behavior for the two of them, because they'd always been close. Enjolras had been Aimee's first kiss at the age of ten, before she was completely tainted by everything else that the city of Paris had thrown at her.  
He'd always been known as the Marble Lover of Liberty, he loved nobody but his country. His Patria. And although this was true with no doubts about it, he had always loved Aimee because she had always been there. If she was okay, then so was he.

''When is Lamarque's funeral little Gav?'' Combeffere asked the small boy that had become almost like the little brother he wished he'd always had.  
''Tomorra, at noon!'' Enjolras nodded solemnly at the little boy and then looked upwards to meet the gaze of his friends.  
''We shall boycott his funeral, its what he would've wanted. We start there and we do not stop until we have won!'' He cried, throwing his fist up into the air.  
He was met with loud cheers and cries, but they were all scared. Petrified of what the next night would have in store for them all.

* * *

''Aimee, what does one do the night before they die?'' Enjolras gave a small laugh and played with his fingers as he sat opposite her at a table in the café. She glared.  
''Don't you dare say that to me Alexandre, don't you dare!''  
''Why would I lie to you and try to convince you that I'll stay alive?''  
''It be a damn sight better than sitting here trying to wallow in your own self pity! You got yourself into this mess Enjolras, I told you not to do it from the start. I told you it would end badly but you didn't take any notice of me and now look where we are?! All of your friends are going to fight for you tomorrow Alexandre and I can't sit here and watch the people I love with all of my heart die for something that will never ever work!'' she exploded.  
He sat there and didn't say anything in response, but just gave a defeated sigh.  
''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you like that'' she sniffed.  
''I believe in this cause Aimee. I believe in it almost as much as I believe in you. I know the people of France will see that they can change this situation. Even if I die in the process, because they will rise. I know they will'' he said adamantly.  
''I hope for your sake that you will be alive to see it'' she whispered.  
The young leader got up from his seat and walked over to her, kneeling down and grabbing her hands.  
''Look at me, _petite dame''_ she smiled a little and did as she was asked.  
He sighed and wiped a stray tear from her eye.  
''I want you nowhere near here tomorrow, do you understand?'' she began to protest but he silenced her.  
''You will not, and I repeat this, you will not die for this tomorrow. I wan't you to live in the change that we created for you. I want you to relish it. You deserve a good life''  
''I have a good life with all of you, Alexandre'' she said with a frown.  
''Aimee'' he warned. She sighed and he gave a slight kiss to her knuckles before standing up and slowly walking away.

''Thank you, chéri''


	7. Chapter 7

**I cannot begin to apologise to all of you that started reading this when I first began it, and that was a while ago now!**

**So I am currently writing this all from my iPod at 12am because my laptop broke down on me so if there are any spelling/grammatical errors than I profoundly apologise!**

**I also apologise if it appears that I am starting a new paragraph with every line of speech, I assure it you that I am not though I cannot do a single line break on an iPod, GAH! I give you every reassurance that it annoys me as much as it does you. **

**Thankyou very much for staying with me, I appreciate it! **

**Enjoy lovelies and please don't be afraid to review :) **

**XO, Tam**

* * *

The air grew gradually colder as the thickness of the heat from the evening started to disappear into the freezing morning. There was a heavy tension in the atmosphere and the citizens of Paris knew full well what was about to happen.

Lamarques funeral was to take place in the afternoon, this meant that everyone would most likely be around to hear about and/or witness the events to come - and this brought Enjolras a small bout of happiness. Even if he did not successfully bring about the change he desired singlehandedly then he knew there would be enough people to do so when and if he perished in the fight yet to come.

Although this brought happiness to the young leader of the "French Revolution" as he so happily named it, it brung nothing but terrifying thoughts to a young, damaged woman. Aimee could not bring herself to watch the procession in the cities square and had stayed put in the shelter of the young men were running around the small room like a bunch of animals, some excited and some terrified though it brought about the conversation without a doubt.

"You've been awfully quiet this morning cheri" a man slurred beside her, slamming his bottle of wine on the small table that they had sat at. Aimee laughed softly and turned to her ever merry friend with a small smile.

"I'm afraid I've just been thinking a little too much is all, Grantaire. Sorry if it was bothering you" she placed a hand on his arm and sighed. "You don't believe this will change anything either do you?" and the young man all but shook his head.

"I'm afraid I do not" He sighed, "but I promised our dear Apollo that I would stand beside him no matter his decision. I just wish his decision wouldn't have cost him his own life in the process"

Aimee could not help but admire her drunk friend for this, very sensible, response for she did not wish to be the only one against it all.

"Im terrified, mon ami. Terrified because I'm afraid that if I lose you all then I lose myself! Enjolras refuses to let me fight, he says I will not last a second but he doesn't know me well enough to say so!" She furiously whispered into Grantaires ear, and though the undertone to the conversation was incredibly serious, he could not help but smile slightly at his temperamental female companion.

"Well, you by all means have my permission to get up and fight!" He laughed wholeheartedly, "when has he ever told you what to do?"

Aimee smiles at this and shook her head.

"Never"

"Exactly! Do what you think you need to do"

Aimee grinned and kissed her friend slightly on the cheek, muttering a small thank you as she got up from her seat.

Weaving her way throughout the chaos of the ABC Cafe, she strained her neck looking for her blonde haired companion.

Though seeing nothing she huffed and turned the other way but before she knew it she was suddenly making friends with the floor as her face collided with the hard wood.

"Will you please watch where you are going!" She cried, sitting herself up whilst rubbing her cheek.

"Christ! I really do apologise, are you oka-" the voice stopped talking immediately as she looked up.

"What in the name of god are you doing here Aimee?" Enjolras scowled, holding out his hand for her to take.

She refused and pushed herself off of the floor herself.

"I'm fighting for the rights of my people as well, or am I not allowed?"

"But" Enjolras paused, lifting two fingers to his temple, "last night you told me that you wouldn't. You gave me your word"

And although Aimee did not feel bad about going to fight, she couldn't help but feel guilty about going back on her word.

"Things change, Alexandre. I will not sit at your apartment and listen to you die. That will not happen and I can assure you that you will be coming home safe"

He smiled a little, but it was gone just as quick as it came as he gave an aggravated sigh and barged past the petite gamine.

"You cannot be in control of me forever Alexandre" she called after him, though he looked back once and continued on walking.


End file.
